Lolicon
Lolicon (ロ リ コ ン rorikon), ook geromaniseerd als lolikon of rorikon, is Japans vertoog of media die zich richten op de aantrekkingskracht op jonge of prepubescente meisjes. De term lolicon is een weergave van de uitdrukking "Lolita-complex"; het beschrijft een aantrekkingskracht op jonge of prepuberale meisjes, een persoon met een dergelijke aantrekkingskracht, of lolicon-manga of lolicon-anime, een genre van manga en anime waarin een kinderlijk wijfje De personages worden vaak afgebeeld op een "erotisch-schattige" manier (ook bekend als ero kawaii), in een kunststijl die doet denken aan de Shōjo-manga (meisjesstrip) -stijl. Buiten Japan is lolicon in minder algemeen gebruik en verwijst meestal naar het genre. De term is een verwijzing naar het boek Lolita van Vladimir Nabokov, waarin een man van middelbare leeftijd seksueel geobsedeerd raakt door een twaalfjarig meisje. Het werd voor het eerst gebruikt in Japan in de jaren 1970 en werd al snel gebruikt om erotische dojinshi (amateurstrippagina) portretten van jonge meisjes te beschrijven. Wetten zijn in verschillende landen ingevoerd, waaronder in Japan, die expliciete inhoud met kinderen of kinderlijke karakters regelen. Sommige landen, zoals het Verenigd Koninkrijk, hebben het illegaal gemaakt om lolicon te bezitten. Ouder- en burgergroepen in Japan hebben zich georganiseerd om te werken aan sterkere controles en strengere wetten voor lolicon manga en andere soortgelijke media. Studies van fans van Lolicon stellen dat ze zich aangetrokken voelen tot een esthetiek van schattigheid in plaats van de leeftijd van de personages, en dat het verzamelen van lolicon een afstand van de samenleving betekent. Definitie en reikwijdte Over het algemeen omvatten manga en anime met lolicon seksuele aantrekkingskracht op jongere meisjes of op meisjes met jeugdige kenmerken. Individuen in elke groep reageren seksueel op visuele beelden van kinderen en jongeren in verschillende en smalle leeftijdsgroepen. Manga en anime met lolicon bevatten afbeeldingen en verhalen met romantische en erotische interacties tussen typisch een volwassen man en een meisje in het door dergelijke mannen gewenste tijdperk. Strikt genomen verwijst Lolita-complex in het Japans naar de parafilie zelf, maar de afkorting lolicon kan ook verwijzen naar een persoon die de parafilie heeft. Lolicon is wijdverspreid in Japan, waar het een veel voorkomend onderwerp is van wetenschappelijke artikelen en kritiek. Lolicon-anime en manga worden meestal gebruikt door jonge mannen. Veel algemene boekhandels en kiosken bieden openlijk geïllustreerd lolicon-materiaal, maar er is ook politieoptreden tegen lolicon-manga. De kawaii (schattig) en ero kawaii (erotisch-schattige) stijl is extreem populair in Japan, waar het aanwezig is in veel van de manga / anime-stijlen. Het schoolgaande meisje in een schooluniform is ook een erotisch symbool in Japan. Burusera-winkels richten zich op mannen met lolicon-complexen door ongewassen slipjes te verkopen, mannen kunnen dates maken met tieners via terekura (telefoonclubs), en sommige schoolmeisjes maanlicht als prostituee. Sharon Kinsella constateerde aan het einde van de jaren negentig een toename van ongefundeerde verslagen over prostitutie van schoolmeisjes in de media, en speculeerde dat deze onbewezen rapporten zich ontwikkelden in tegenstelling tot de toegenomen rapportage over vrouwen die troosten. Ze speculeerde dat, "het kan zijn dat het beeld van gelukkige meisjes die zichzelf verkopen vrijwillig het andere schuldige beeld teniet doet". Genenkarakteristieken en betekenis buiten Japan Lolicon-manga's zijn meestal korte verhalen, gepubliceerd als dōjinshi (fanwerken) of in tijdschriften die zijn gespecialiseerd in het genre, zoals Lemon People, Manga Burikko en Comic LO (waarbij "LO" een afkorting is voor " Lolita Only "). Gemeenschappelijke aandachtspunten van deze verhalen zijn taboe-relaties, zoals tussen een leraar en student of broer en zus, terwijl anderen seksuele experimenten tussen kinderen vertonen. Sommige lolicon-manga kruisen met andere erotische genres, zoals crossdressing en futanari. Plot-apparaten worden vaak gebruikt om de jonge verschijning voor veel van de personages te verklaren. Schoolmeisjes die per ongeluk hun ondergoed tonen, zijn veelvoorkomende personages in het lolicon-genre. Akira Akagi is van mening dat tijdens de jaren tachtig het lolicon-genre veranderde van verhalen over een jong meisje dat seks had met een oudere man tot het zijn van "meisjesachtigheid" en "schattigheid". Akagi identificeert subgenres binnen lolicon van sadomasochisme, "tastende objecten" (tentakels en robots in de rol van de penis), "mecha-fetisjen" (een combinatie van een machine, meestal een wapen en een meisje), parodieën van reguliere anime en manga en "gewoon onfatsoenlijke of perverse dingen". Daarnaast kan lolicon thema's van lesbianisme en masturbatie bevatten. Mannen begonnen shōjo-manga te lezen in de jaren 1970, met inbegrip van de werken van de Jaar 24 Groep en de 'girly' werken van Mutsu A-ko. Volgens Dinah Zank is 'lolicon' 'geworteld in de verheerlijking van de meisjescultuur in Japan' en gebruikt daarom shōjo manga-vocabulaire. De lolicon-stijl leent van sjōjo manga-ontwerpen en is ook beïnvloed door vrouwen die pornografisch materiaal voor mannen maken. Volgens Michael Darling omvatten vrouwelijke manga-artiesten die lolicon-materiaal tekenen Chiho Aoshima (het rode-ogen stam billboard), Aya Takano (Universe Dream wall painting)., en Kaworu Watashiya (die Kodomo no Jikan creëerde; werd geïnterpreteerd als een lolicon werk door Jason DeAngelis.) Volgens Darling omvatten mannelijke artiesten Henmaru Machino (zonder titel, ook bekend als Green Caterpillar's Girl), Hitoshi Tomizawa (Alien 9, Milk Closet) en Bome (sculpturen). Weekly Dearest My Brother is een serie manga en figuurtjes die volgens Takashi Murakami schattig en 'een onschuldige fantasie' vinden, maar 'pedofiele verlangens' opwekt bij mannen. De betekenis van lolicon is in de westerse wereld veel geëvolueerd, net als woorden als anime, otaku en hentai. "Lolicon" wordt ook gebruikt om direct naar de producten, anime of manga te verwijzen die expliciet seksuele of erotische afbeeldingen van prepubescente meisjes bevatten. Er is echter verschil van mening als deze definitie ook van toepassing is op kinderlijke karakters die niet duidelijk prepuberaal zijn en van toepassing zijn op materiaal zonder expliciete seksuele inhoud. Geschiedenis Oorsprong De zin is een verwijzing naar het boek Lolita van Vladimir Nabokov, waarin een man van middelbare leeftijd seksueel geobsedeerd raakt door een twaalfjarig meisje. De term "Lolita-complex" werd voor het eerst gebruikt in de vroege jaren 1970 met de vertaling van Russell Trainer's The Lolita Complex en is mogelijk in die tijd in de Japanse nomenclatuur ingevoerd. Shinji Wada gebruikte het woord in zijn Stumbling upon a Cabbage Field (キ ャ ベ ツ 畑 で つ ま ず い て Kyabetsu-batake de Tsumazuite), een Alice in Wonderland manga-parodie in 1974. De verkorting van de term tot "lolicon" kwam later. Vroege lolicon-idolen waren Clarisse van Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro (1979) en de shōjo-heldin Minky Momo (1982) als vrouwelijke personages in shōnen-series op dat moment waren grotendeels moeders of oudere-zusterkarakters. Hoewel Clarisse werd afgebeeld als 16, ouder dan de meeste 'lolicon'-afbeeldingen van vandaag, inspireerde ze' sprookjesachtige 'of' meisjesachtige 'fanwerken. Patrick Galbraith beweert dat Minky Momo een poging was om Lolicon-fans te versieren. Dit wordt geweigerd door Satō Toshihiko, die de originele Minky Momo heeft gepland. Helen McCarthy suggereert dat de wortels van 'lolikon' anime liggen in het magische meidengenre, waar de grenzen tussen jonge meisjes en volwassen vrouwen vervagen. 1980-2000s Het lolicon manga-genre begon in de jaren 1980 met de werken van Hideo Azuma, zoals The Machine Which Came from the Sea (海 か ら 来 た 機械 Umi kara Kita Kikai). citaat In 1979 publiceerde Azuma eerder de eerste "flagrante lolicon" "manga in zijn eigen zelf gepubliceerde Dōjinishi-tijdschrift Cybele. Azuma's werken werden populair onder schooljongen lezers, omdat de meeste van de pornografische manga tot dan toe kenmerkende volwassen vrouwen beïnvloed door gekiga. Andere dōjinshi tijdschriften begon met "minderjarige of nauwelijks behaard maagden" in erotische contexten en tegen de late jaren 1980 dit " fantasy-genre "zich had verspreid naar een aantal tijdschriften over de massamarkt. Frederik L. Schodt en Dinah Zank suggereren beide dat de Japanse wetgeving die de weergave van schaamhaar verbiedt, de verspreiding van "erotische manga met een rorikonsmaakstof" kan hebben aangemoedigd. In de jaren tachtig van de vorige eeuw waren de bekende lolicon-mangakunstenaars die in deze bladen publiceerden onder meer Miki Hayasaka, Kamui Fujiwara, Kyoko Okazaki, Narumi Kakinouchi en Yoshiki Takaya met een piek in het midden van de jaren 1980. Frederik L. Schodt heeft gesuggereerd dat een reden waarom lolicon-manga bij sommige fans populair is, is omdat de afgebeelde vrouwelijke personages "jonger, iets zachter, en zelden een in-your-face agressief feminisme bezitten", wat vaak te vinden is in vrouwelijke personages in Amerikaanse strips. De aandacht van het publiek werd gevestigd op lolicon toen Tsutomu Miyazaki vier meisjes tussen de leeftijd van 4 en 7 in 1988 en 1989 ontvoerde en vermoordde, en necrofilie met hun lijken pleegde.Hij bleek een "teruggetrokken en obsessieve" otaku te zijn en in het bijzonder genoolde hij lolicon. Het hooggerechtshof in Tokio regeerde Miyazaki gezond en verklaarde dat "de moorden waren bedoeld en voortkwamen uit Miyazaki's seksuele fantasieën" en hij werd geëxecuteerd door op te hangen voor zijn misdaden op 17 juni 2008. De zaak veroorzaakte een morele paniek over "schadelijke manga" en "leidde tot hardhandig optreden door lokale autoriteiten bij detailhandelaren en uitgevers, inclusief de grotere bedrijven, en de arrestaties van makers van dojinshi". In de nasleep werd de Japanse non-profitorganisatie CASPAR opgericht met het doel campagne te voeren voor de regulering van lolicon. Het publieke sentiment tegen seksueel getinte voorstellingen van minderjarigen werd in 2005 nieuw leven ingeblazen toen een veroordeelde zedendelinquent, die was gearresteerd voor de moord op een zevenjarig meisje in Nara, als een lolicon werd verdacht. Ondanks speculatie in de media, bleek dat de moordenaar, Kaoru Kobayashi, zelden interesse had in manga, games of poppen. Hij beweerde echter dat hij geïnteresseerd was in kleine meisjes na het bekijken van een geanimeerde pornografische video als een middelbare schoolstudent. Hij werd ter dood veroordeeld door op te hangen. 2010s-heden In februari 2010 omvatte een voorstel tot wijziging van de Tokio-wet betreffende welk materiaal aan minderjarigen kan worden verkocht, een verbod op geseksualiseerde afbeeldingen van "niet-bestaande jongeren" jonger dan 18 jaar. Dit voorstel werd bekritiseerd door vele mangakunstenaars, en tegengewerkt door de Democratische Partij van Japan. De rekening werd opgeschort tot juni van dat jaar, waar na enkele amendementen, waaronder het wijzigen van de tekst voor "niet-bestaande jongeren" naar "afgebeeld jongeren". Ondanks de wijzigingen werd het wetsvoorstel in juni echter verworpen door de Tokyo Metropolitan Assembly. Een herziene editie werd in november van dat jaar gepresenteerd aan de Tokyo Metropolitan Assembly, die zelfregulering van "manga, anime en andere beelden" zou vereisen ... die "onterecht verheerlijken of benadrukken" bepaalde seksuele of pseudo seksuele handelingen ... afbeeldingen van 'seksuele of pseudo-seksuele handelingen die in het echte leven illegaal zouden zijn' ". De factuur gebruikt echter niet langer de term 'niet-bestaande jeugd' en is van toepassing op alle personages en op materiaal dat niet noodzakelijkerwijs gemeen is Controverse De wettelijke status van lolicon-manga en anime die kinderen afbeelden die erotisch met volwassenen zijn geweest, is in de loop van de tijd veranderd en wordt momenteel intensief besproken in Japan. Een Japanse non-profitorganisatie genaamd CASPAR heeft beweerd dat lolicon en andere anime tijdschriften en games seksuele misdrijven aanmoedigen. Volgens Galbraith heeft Yasushi Takatsuki opgemerkt dat seksueel misbruik van minderjarigen in Japan is afgenomen sinds de jaren zestig en zeventig, wat "ruwweg samenvalt met de toenemende aanwezigheid van fictieve lolicon". Galbraith is van mening dat dit geen argument is dat lolicon "echte verlangens compenseert of verlicht", maar dat in plaats daarvan die lolicon-beelden niet "de verlangens" weerspiegelen van lezers, of hen inspireren om misdaden te plegen. Er is gesuggereerd dat het beperken van seksuele expressie in tekeningen of geanimeerde games en video's de snelheid van seksuele misdaad zelfs zou kunnen verhogen door een onschadelijk afzetgebied te elimineren voor verlangens die criminaliteit kunnen motiveren. Cultuurcriticus Hiroki Azuma zei dat zeer weinig lezers van lolicon-manga misdaden plegen. Hij stelt dat lolicon in de otaku-cultuur de 'meest geschikte van rebellie' tegen de samenleving is. Azuma zegt dat sommige otaku zich zo "buitengesloten van de samenleving" voelen dat ze "het gevoel hebben dat ze het soort 'niet goed' persoon zijn dat zich tot meisjes moet voelen '. Sarah Goode beschrijft de accumulatie van lolicon-materialen als "een medium waardoor ontevreden mannen kunnen kiezen om hun gevoel van anomie en disconnectie met de maatschappij uit te drukken". Bij het onderzoeken van de relatie van lolicon met "het vinden van kinderen in het echte leven seksueel aantrekkelijk", presenteert Goode het argument van een lolicon-fan "dat zelfs als ik zou kunnen worden geclassificeerd als een soort anime lolicon, het NOOIT zou vertalen in RL-pedofilie. is gebaseerd op de overtuiging dat de anime lolis die ik leuk vind, NIET BESTAAN in RL ". Setsu Shigematsu is van mening dat lolicon-manga niet gelijkgesteld mag worden aan fotografische of volwassen video-lolicon-materialen waarbij echte kinderen betrokken zijn; in plaats daarvan beweert ze dat lolicon een kunstmatige seksualiteit vertegenwoordigt, zich afkeert van "driedimensionale realiteit" en seksuele energieën richt op "tweedimensionale figuren van verlangen". Akira Akagi schrijft dat het meisje in lolicon manga symbool staat voor schattigheid, en dat het niet haar leeftijd is die haar aantrekkelijk maakt, en bovendien dat fans van lolicon zichzelf projecteren op lolicon-personages, zich identificerend met het meisje. Lolicon-manga is en wordt zowel door jongens als mannen op de markt gebracht. Sharon Kinsella schreef dat lolicon-manga een uit de jaren 80 voortgekomen uitgroei was van meisjesmanga, die yaoi en parodieën van jongens- en volwassen manga omvatte. Dit gebeurde naarmate meer mannen deelnamen aan amateur manga conventies en als nieuwe jongens 'amateur manga genres verscheen bij Comiket. Kinsella onderscheidde de houding ten opzichte van het geslacht van amateur-lolicon-manga en die van mannelijke fans van meisjesteam's. Terwijl parodie-manga gemaakt door vrouwen mannelijke stereotypes belachelijk maken en zowel mannelijke als vrouwelijke fans aanspreken, heeft lolicon-manga meestal een meisjesheldin met grote ogen en een lichaam dat zowel wulps als kinderlijk is, nauwelijks gekleed in een outfit die een kruis benadert tussen een bikini uit de jaren 70 en een pantservest uit de space-age. "Kinsella merkte dominante Britse en Amerikaanse genres en import van animatievideo in de jaren negentig, afgeleid van lolicon-manga, suggererend dat vrouwen, en dus ook mannen, in al deze landen soortgelijke sociale en culturele ervaringen hebben meegemaakt. Ito karakteriseert otaku als meer affectie jegens de anime en manga wereld dan voor een realistische wereld, zeggend dat naar de otaku, de tweedimensionale wereld die wordt afgebeeld, "meer echt" wordt. Ito beschouwt de voorkeur voor jonge meisjes als seksobjecten in manga en anime als het gevolg van een verandering in de Japanse samenleving in de jaren zeventig en tachtig. Ito zegt dat jongens in die tijd dachten dat meisjes "ze overtroffen in termen van wilskracht en actie". Omdat de jongens echter dachten dat meisjes de zwakkere sekse waren, begonnen de jongens zich te concentreren op jonge meisjes "die gemakkelijk te besturen waren". Bovendien bestaan de jonge meisjes van Lolicon in de media, waarvan Ito aangeeft dat het een plek is waar je dingen kunt beheersen zoals ze dat willen. Reagerend op de uitbeelding van Clarisse van Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro, bekritiseerde Hayao Miyazaki de lolicon-artiesten en fans die haar verafgoden in wat hij als een vernederende manier beschouwt. Hij onderscheidt zijn vrouwelijke hoofdrolspelers en noemt die volgens de Otaku Encyclopedie "de huisdieren" Zie ook * Shotacon * Hentai * Yuri Categorie:Anime Manga Categorie:Genre's